Sly Cooper's Team Up With Phantom Thieves
by Neptunia56
Summary: Ren was a big fan of the Sly Cooper Series. But suddenly the game gets overrun by shadows and he start to get sucked into the game. He meets up with Sly Cooper and his gang and ends up being involved in their heists in the battle in the shadows? Can he and his friends and the Cooper gang purify this world of the shadows before Sly's world falls to darkness?
1. Beginning for a Thief

It has been a year since the Phantom Thieves has saved the world from Yaldabaoth and Ren's charges were dropped and he was now a free man again. The Phantom Thieves have now been disbanded for now and they promised to meet again during the summer break.

Ren is now resting at home. It has been a few weeks since his friends dropped him at home. He still remembered his friends crying and saying that they will miss him. Good thing he told him that they will meet again one day. He was thankful his parents were sorry that they thought wrong of him being a offender. Ren was ready to go back to his regular life. Ren was busy sitting in his bedroom thinking about the good memories he had with friends while Morgana was busy sleeping. He enjoyed the good times with friends mostly the times they spent in the Metaverse as the Phantom Thieves. He enjoyed all the methods and tricks they had in the palaces especially the Personas. He has completely learned a lot.

Ren thought, "You know all this "Phantom Thieves" stuff with my friends kind of reminds me of that one game of that master thief. I want to relieve my memories of that game again."

Ren headed to the attic in his room and found a box that was full with old Playstation games he had when he was still young. He looked through all the games until he picked a game that said "Sly Cooper: The Sly Collection". Ren said with delight, "Ah Sly Cooper, that raccoon has always been on adventures and heists that were way more fun than ours. It makes me feel jealous."

Ren has been a big fan of the Sly Cooper series. He was a fan of Sly Cooper and his gang. He wanted to relieve the memories again after his time with his fellow Phantom Thieves. As he was picking up the game and opening the container for the disc, a strange dark aura was radiating the disc itself.

Ren was very confused.

"Huh, why is the disc having this dark aura? Maybe I'll put it in my PS3 and see what happens." Ren went to his room and turned on his TV and PS3. "Good thing this still works after all these years." Ren cleaned his PS3 and put the disc inside the console.

But when he put in the disc, purple lightning suddenly appeared and a portal started to form on the TV. Ren was suddenly starting to get sucked in.

Ren cried ,"Help! Morgana, please wake up and grab onto my hand!" But Morgana was fast asleep, unruffled by the noise. Soon Ren was sucked into the portal and soon the room was silent.

Our Hero was going to be on the weirdest adventure yet in the World of Sly Cooper.


	2. Meeting Between Thief and Thief in Paris

**Persona 5 is owned by Atlus**  
**Sly Cooper series is owned by Sucker Punch**

When Ren came to his senses, he finds himself lying on the ground unharmed. When he looked around his body to see if he is okay, he finds out that he is wearing his Phantom Thief outfit. This was shocking since the Metaverse incident was already over and that he and his friends already retired from being Phantom Thieves. He looked around and saw that he was in a dark quiet alleyway. Ren decided to go see where he was. He climbed a pipe to the rooftop of a building to see where he was.  
When he got up there, he saw a bunch of city lights shining brightly from windows and lampposts all around. But the amazing sight that he saw was the Eiffel Tower all shining in its glory.

Ren said, "I can't believe it I am in the world of Sly Cooper. This is a dream come true." Ren smiled with glee. But then, he started to wonder why was he brought here in the first place. He also wondered why his Sly Cooper game suddenly had that dark aura in the first place. These were questions that would soon be answered.  
"Suddenly, Ren spots a human-like raccoon running across the rooftops in a stealthy manner. He suddenly recognizes the raccoon as Sly Cooper himself, the Thief of the Cooper Gang.

Sly Cooper was one of Ren's favorite gaming icons since he was a child. His adventures as a honorary thief inspired Ren so much. He loved him.  
Ren noticed that Sly was heading to the local police station and he decided to follow him to there. He watched him sneak into the station and enter into an office and saw him cracking a safe and taking some important documents.

"Sly Cooper was coming out of the office when suddenly a female voice is heard, "Criminal!" An orange female fox with a brown jacket and blue jacket and hair leaped into view. Her name was Carmelita Fox. She is an office of Interpol who has been in hot pursuit of Sly Cooper in the heists he's in.  
"You foolish raccoon. I've caught you red-handed!" said Carmelita. "Ahh Carmelita. I haven't seen you since I gave you the slip in Bombay." said Sly. "Which reminds me – you need to return the Fire Stone of India to its rightful owners." said Carmelita. Sly then said, "Huh and I was going to give it to you as a token of my.."  
Then Sly got all flirty and said," Hey, you know that bazooka really brings out the color of your eyes. Very fetching!". Carmelita replied,"You think? This pistol packs a paralyzing punch. You might want to try it. Might snap you out of your crime spree."  
"And give up our little rendezvous?", replied Sly. Carmelita replied,"Plenty of time for that once you're safely behind bars." "Love to stick around and chat but I got this interesting case file that you have in your office. I think you had it for long enough."

Ren was shocked to see the chase start as Carmelita frantically tries to shoot Sly and bring the case file back, destroying things in the process. He started to follow along the way to the parking lot. Sly said on his comm," Bentley, do you and Murray have the van ready?" Suddenly, Bentley screamed, " We trying to, but we are suddenly attacked by strange monsters! We need you to come quick before.. Oh no! They are already attacking the van!" "Don't worry, I'll come to help!", Sly shouted. Sly ran to the parking lot where his friends are. Sly was shocked by the monsters' appearance. Some of them looked like round spheres with big mouths and tongues and some look like big fat policemen with large holes in their bodies. Sly was shocked by their appearance. "What the hell are even these things?!" Sly tried to lunge at them with his cane but one of the policeman lunged at him hitting him hard and knocking his cane away. Carmelita was shocked by the sudden attack of the strange monster. She was at loss for words. Ren was shocked too. He knew that those things were Shadows but he didn't know what type the shadows were. He wasn't familiar with these types and they don't seem to be very friendly. But still, he had to do something.

He realized since he is in his Phantom Thief outfit, he can summon his persona. To test it out, he held his mask in hand and said, "Persona."  
He removed his mask and blue fire started to envelope him and Arsene appeared in its stylish glory. He smiled and he knew what to do. He jumped down from the rooftop he was standing in and went in to save Sly and his friends from his demise.

Sly tried to attack again but suddenly he saw Ren coming towards him. Sly asked, "Hey, who are-"

"Maeiga!"

Suddenly, Arsene suddenly appeared and shot dark purple and red blasts towards the shadows, killing them all.

Ren shouted,"Look I have no time to explain. Lets get inside your van now before more of those things come in!" Sly wasn't really sure to bring this fellow with him or to trust him but it wouldn't really matter at this point. They ran inside the van and the van drove off.

Carmelita was speechless. "Who in the hell was that boy? And, what the hell were those creatures?! They look something out of a horror movie." "I'm going to have to follow them to get answers!" said Carmelita.

_Meanwhile in a unknown location,_

A robotic bird was seen observing his operations around the world on the screens."Hehe, the Thievius Racconous has been very useful to me throughout these past years. The moves that we used from these pages were a big asset to us. But, today we found something better." He held a dark orb with his robot claw that had a dark aura enveloping from within. He declared," With this new power that we obtained, the Clockwerk gang is unstoppable!" The bird laughed menacingly as he continued to observe.


End file.
